dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Replay
:You may also be looking for the episode " " Johnny Morrow was a former child actor who styled himself Replay after the Big Bang. History At the age of 10, Johnny starred in his own TV show, Johnny on the Spot. He was loved and adored nationwide, and his face appeared on merchandise. However, the network decided to cancel the show, and though Johnny was still remembered by many, his life of wealth and luxury was over. When the Big Bang came, Johnny gained the power to make energy clones of himself. He used these to commit robberies throughout the Dakota Mall. Static chased the clones to the old Kid's Circus, where he was confronted by the real Johnny. Johnny told his fate to Static and revealed himself as "Replay". A fight ensued in which Replay made his getaway, and Static was trapped underneath the rubble. Replay, who had witnessed Static's popularity in the Mall, decided to make Static fall like he once did. He created an energy clone of Static, and used it to slander Static's name and reputation. Johnny's plan, all along, had been to exact revenge on the station that canceled his show and fired him, DKT. Together with three clones of himself and the Static clone, he wrecked a set, but he was interrupted by the real Static. Static quickly took down the Replay clones, but the Static clone proved a tougher opponent. Johnny told Static how he had accomplished two goals at the same time: revenge against the studio, and framing Static for it. As he was about to kill Static, a voice over the intercom told him that wasn't a good idea: the whole conversation had been taped and broadcasted live on national television. Amazed at the thought of being on television again, it took Johnny some time before he realized that everybody now knew of his plans. He fled, but Static threw his clone at him and electrocuted the two. Replay's powers were negated, and the clones disappeared. Johnny was subsequently arrested by the police. Powers and Abilities Replay had the power to create energy clones of himself and others, likely centered around his narcissism as a former celebrity. Though he did not have electrokinetic powers on par with Static, he did have sufficient power to create a semi-stable Static clone. Replays' own Clones possessed basic cognitive and verbal skills mimicking that of their template, even down to self-preservation and fear when Johnny had one of his clones erased, fearing that Static had followed them when they escaped. His powers could also perfectly duplicate any equipment that the individual had on their person, shown when he managed to procure a Shock Vox from the Static Clone's jacket. Despite this, his cloning abilities were limited. Though he possessed a clone of Static that obeyed him without question, the Static Clone was unable to speak and needed external guidance to move around. In addition, when its mask was removed, underneath was white noise in the shape of the mask itself, leaving Virgil Hawkins' secret identity intact. Background Information Johnny was played by Neil Patrick Harris, who had his own TV show when he was 16: Doogie Howser, M.D.. Contrary to Johnny on the Spot, the show wasn't cancelled abruptly, and Harris has had a successful career afterwards, his most notable role being Barney Stinson in How I Met Your Mother. Harris would later voice another child with powers in the two-parter "Legends." Appearances and references * " " * "Brother-Sister Act" Category:A to Z Category:Bang babies Category:Individuals with electrokinetic abilities Category:Static rogues